El Vals
by Alyshaluz
Summary: Lisa asiste a un baile donde se encuentra a alguien que podría hacerla olvidar a Rick. La acción transcurre en esos dos años entre la vuelta a la tierra y la "reconstrucción". Ojalá que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de la autora: Robotech no me pertenece... pero los personajes me han acompañado desde hace tantos años que a veces sueño con ellos. O tengo pesadillas, depende. Es mi primer fic de Robotech. Lean, plis, ojala que les guste...**

El vals

Primera parte

-¿Lisa, me concedes este vals?

Lisa se atragantó con un camarón ante la sorpresa. ¡Lynn Kyle le pedía un vals! ¡Lynn Kyle, el pacifista intransigente, le pedía un vals!

-Anda, no lo dejes con la mano estirada – susurró Claudia, empujando suavemente a Lisa.

La joven tragó el pedazo de camarón que la asfixiaba y le dedicó una sonrisa al melenudo galán. Éste le colocó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y la llevó suavemente al centro de la pista, no muy lejos del lugar donde Rick y Minmei bailaban a su vez.

-Hola, Lisa – saludó Minmei, intentando ocultar un repentino ataque de celos.

-Buenas noches, Minmei – respondió Lisa. Rick se dio vuelta y también la saludó, sin entender por qué sentía una repentina molestia en la boca del estómago.

Lisa bailó hasta agotarse con Kyle, disfrutando de la música y la amabilidad de su compañero. Era agradable sentirse como una dama de vez en cuando, y Kyle podía ser muy galante si se lo proponía. Nunca fue mencionado el tema de la guerra ni de la paz, ni el desprecio de Kyle por los militares. Esa noche, todo fue perfecto para Lisa.

O al menos, eso creía ella.

Kyle la había invitado a bailar sólo para darle celos a Minmei. En eso estuvo acertado: la muchacha se sintió realmente molesta cuando lo vio con otra.

Pero Kyle no había contado con algo.

Esa noche de vals logró que empezara a interesarse en la comandante Hayes.

Ella era sólo una rival, una militar; el enemigo a quien destruir. Es verdad, él sabía que los militares los habían salvado de la destrucción total y debían estar agradecidos, pero ahora los militares deberían retirarse y dejar que los civiles arreglaran solos toda la situación.

Y se estaba interesando por una militar.

Y no una cualquiera, no; la mismísima Lisa Hayes, la heroína del ejército.

La había invitado a bailar para provocarle celos a Minmei; pero todo se había complicado. Y en este momento, mientras la veía reír por una de sus bromas, pensaba que sería estupendo poder conocerla más, y quizás, enamorarse de una mujer así. Tan distinta a su Minmei.

Lisa se sentía muy cómoda al lado de Kyle. Era muy guapo, tan parecido a Karl, y ahora se presentaba ante ella como un chico simpático, no como el arrogante activista de siempre. El cambio era muy agradable. Casi sentía renacer en ella la atracción que sintió por él alguna vez, tanto tiempo atrás, antes de toda esa destrucción. Enrojeció. Nerviosa al pensar que él se daría cuenta de su confusión, inventó una excusa:

-Debo ir al baño – dijo.

-Te espero. No tardes – respondió él.

Lo dejó sentado en las escaleras de mármol y fue al baño. Claudia, que bailaba con otro militar, se disculpó con éste y la siguió.

-¡Cuéntamelo todo! – exigió Claudia, una vez que estuvieron en el baño.

-¿Contar? No hay nada que contar, sólo hemos bailado y conversado...

-Y tú que no querías venir... obvio, después de que ese imbécil de Hunter te plantó...

-No me plantó, me avisó que no vendría conmigo. Eso no es plantar.

El Baile de la Victoria había sido planeado de la siguiente manera: unas patrullas que exploraban la Tierra después de la batalla con los extraterrestres, encontraron los restos casi intactos de un precioso hotel de Las Vegas. Max Sterling, que estaba entre los patrullas, dijo por el intercomunicador a su esposa que algún día la llevaría a un baile en ese hotel -palacio. "Será como los de antes", dijo.

Esto lo oyó Sammy, una de las oficiales, que se lo contó a sus amigas y éstas a otros pilotos, que comenzaron a hablar acerca del baile que se ofrecería en ese lugar. La voz corrió hasta llegar a los altos mandos, que pensaron que algo así subiría la moral de la población y contentaría a los civiles que empezaban a reclamar más libertad para instalarse donde se les antojara y renunciar a la tutela del ejército.

Así que el baile fue organizado rápidamente. Pidieron la ayuda a las autoridades civiles, quienes se sintieron muy honrados de colaborar. Sería la mayor fiesta que se hubiera visto en años. En décadas. El Baile de la Victoria. Lynn Minmei, por supuesto, sería la reina de este baile, con actuación en vivo, álbum del recuerdo y fotos con cada mesa de invitados.

Rick, al oír lo del baile y la participación de Minmei, soñó de inmediato en ir con ella, pero su mente le decía que eso era imposible. Minmei iría con algún actor famoso, o con Kyle. Así que invitó a Lisa, su mejor amiga.

Lisa se emocionó muchísimo cuando su amigo – su amor – la invitó. De inmediato comenzó a probarse diseños de trajes, para elegir el que dejara a Rick con la boca abierta.

Hasta que, tres días antes del baile, Minmei llamó a Rick para pedirle que fuera su pareja.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías pedido? – se quejó ella – Llevo semanas esperando que me invites.

(No era verdad; se había olvidado totalmente de él por la emoción del Baile)

-Pensé que irías con... – empezó a disculparse él.

-No puedo pensar en otro acompañante – interrumpió ella. Así que él la invitó, y después llamó a Lisa para contarle – muy feliz – la magnífica noticia.

-¡Lisa! – gritó él por el teléfono - ¡Maravillosas noticias! ¡Minmei quiere que yo sea su acompañante! ¿No es estupendo?

Lisa calló por unos segundos. No podía entender bien lo que él le decía.

-¿Lisa? ¿Me oyes?

-Es... es magnífico, Rick, de seguro que la pasarás bien con ella.

Recién ahí Rick se dio cuenta de lo desconsiderado que había sido.

-¡Lisa, disculpa! – le dijo – Es que con la emoción no me acordé que había quedado contigo... mira, la llamaré y...

-No, no te preocupes, yo...

-¡Gracias, Lisa! Eres la mejor – dijo él. Lisa se alegró que estuvieran hablando por teléfono y él no viera sus lágrimas.

Lisa había pensado en no ir al Baile, pero Claudia la convenció.

-Irás y serás la verdadera reina de ese Baile – le dijo -. Rick se arrepentirá de haberte dejado ir.

Así que, casi contra su voluntad, Lisa se dejó depilar, maquillar, peinar, vestir y perfumar aunque hubiera preferido estar en casa comiendo chocolate.

Cuando llegaron al Baile, Lisa sintió que una puñalada de celos le revolvía el estómago: Minmei estaba ya bailando con Rick, la única pareja en la pista bajo una suave luz rosada que los hacía parecer dos dioses.

-¡Se ven tan bellos – dijo alguien cerca de ella.

Lisa se alejó, molesta, de la pista, ignorando las miradas de admiración que le dedicaban los hombres que pasaban por su lado.

-La comandante Hayes se ve preciosa – susurró un oficial.

-El teniente Hunter fue un estúpido al dejarla ir – murmuró otro.

Lisa se veía realmente bellísima, pero ella no era consciente de ello. Llevaba un vestido estilo imperio, blanco con reflejos celestes, y una pequeña tiara que sujetaba su cabello, recogido en un elegante moño. Pero su expresión adusta alejaba a cualquiera que quisiera acercarse.

-Arregla la cara – le dijo Claudia, alcanzándola -. Estás espantando a todos.

-Pues no me va ni me viene – respondió ella, acercándose a la mesa de la comida y dedicándole toda su atención a los camarones.

¡Y en ese momento, llegó Kyle a salvar la noche!

-Deberías prenderme una velita – le dijo Claudia a Lisa en el baño, cuando la joven comandante se mojaba la cara para apagar un poco el rubor que la cubría.

-Sí, es verdad. Reconozco que tuviste razón al obligarme a venir – sonrió alegremente. El reflejo del espejo le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Te ves bella – dijo Claudia.

-Creo que tienes razón. Me siento bella, y hace tiempo no me pasaba eso.

-Parece que el tal Kyle no es tan imbécil como aparenta.

-Es magnífico. Me encanta hablar con él, cuando no se pone intransigente, claro.

-¿Y el beso?

-¡Claudia!

-No te estás haciendo más joven, amiga; deberías aprovechar las oportunidades.

-Es que...- Lisa pensó en Rick. No podía imaginarse besar a otro. Kyle era guapo, agradable, pero – Es que Rick podría enojarse...

-Lisa, abre los ojos: Rick ama a otra. No vale la pena que te molestes por él.

-Tal vez tengas razón. Lo pensaré.

Lisa volvió a mojarse las mejillas, y salió del baño. Pudo ver que Rick y Minmei estaban sentados juntos en un pequeño sofá. Desvió la mirada y siguió su camino en busca de Kyle.

Éste la esperaba pacientemente en las escaleras. Se le iluminó el rostro al verla.

-Te eché de menos – dijo él.

-Gracias – respondió ella después de un leve titubeo. Se sentó junto a él y continuaron hablando de cosas alegres, hasta la hora del vals final.

Minmei y Rick deberían ser la pareja principal del vals final, pero no estaban en condiciones de bailar bien. Ambos habían decidido beber para olvidar y estaban un poco mareados. Así que Lisa y Kyle fueron los que guiaron el vals final, a pedido de la gente.

Y se acabó el vals. Cuando terminó la música, Kyle dudó por un segundo si besar o no los labios de su encantadora acompañante. Había decidido no hacerlo, pero al notar que Rick y Minmei se besaban impúdicamente en un sofá, se decidió.

A Lisa el beso la tomó por sorpresa y no supo como reaccionar. Por un momento pensó en golpearlo, pero como toda la gente los aplaudía, pensando que el beso era un detalle precioso para terminar un baile tan bello, decidió no hacerlo.

-¡Parecían Cenicienta y el Príncipe! – dijo alguien en voz alta.

-¡Miren al teniente! – dijo otra voz.

Lisa miró al teniente, o sea, a Rick, y volvió a sentir esa puñalada de celos en su estómago... él besó a la otra...

Rick y Minmei emergieron sonrientes de su beso, sin confundirse ante los flashes.

-Les comunico mi compromiso – dijo Minmei. Rick la miró con sorpresa.

Lisa salió corriendo.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

El vals

Segunda parte

Claudia alcanzó a Lisa cuando ésta ya había salido del hotel y se dirigía a caminar por los jardines del mismo.

-Los aviones para volver están en este otro lado, tontuela – le dijo, pasándole la mano por los hombros.

-Hice el ridículo al salir así, ¿verdad?

-No tanto. Todos creen que saliste por el beso de Kyle, cuando realmente saliste por el beso de Rick. Pero sólo yo me di cuenta.

-No sé qué me pasó, Claudia.

-Sí sabes. Son celos.

-Sí. Yo sé que debo olvidarlo, que es imposible competir con Minmei, pero...

-Te entiendo, pequeña. Pero no vale la pena darle más vueltas a asunto. Rick no es para ti, pero apareció Kyle. ¿Por qué no lo intentas con él?

-Puede ser... – la imagen de Rick sonriente después de besar a la cantante se replicó en su cerebro -. De hecho, es buena idea. Pero debe estar furioso conmigo.

-No se siente furioso. Conozco a los hombres. Debe creer que te abrumó con su masculinidad y por eso huiste. Mira, vuelve con él, intercambien teléfonos y nos vamos de aquí. Corre.

Lisa le hizo caso a su amiga. Nadie se dio cuenta de que volvió al salón, excepto Kyle; el resto de los invitados estaban demasiado emocionados mirando a Minmei con su noviecito y haciéndoles preguntas creyéndose periodistas.

-¿Nos vemos alguna vez, creo? – preguntó Lisa, asombrada de su propia audacia.

-Me encantaría – respondió rápidamente él. No estaba seguro por qué se sentía tan feliz, pero ya pensaría en ello. Al menos, la idea de volver a verla lo distraía del dolor de ver a Minmei con ... con _ése__._

-Tú ya sabes donde encontrarme... es decir, ya nos conocemos, y...

-Por supuesto – respondió él.

-Mi teléfono está en la guía. Llámame tú, si quieres...

-Te llamaré mañana. No intentaré besarte de nuevo, no vayas a salir corriendo y te caigas – él sonrió.

-Perdón. Es que a veces soy algo irreflexiva.

-Pues me encantan los desafíos, así que no te preocupes.

Esta vez ella sonrió. Dejó el baile, a Rick y a Minmei hablando de su amor, y se dirigió con Claudia a las naves para salir de Las Vegas.

A la mañana siguiente Lisa despertó triste, pensando en Rick y el beso que le había dado a Minmei, pero después recordó a Kyle y se sintió mucho mejor.

-Siempre supe que Rick no era para mí – reflexionó Lisa -. Más vale así, que me olvide de él.

La fuerza de la costumbre la hizo tomar el teléfono para llamarlo, como cada mañana, pero se acordó a tiempo que seguramente él le usaría como confidente para contarle lo mucho que amaba a Minmei.

Así que no llamó, pero mantuvo el teléfono descolgado mientras rememoraba dolorosamente los acontecimientos de la víspera.

Por eso Rick, cuando la llamó, encontró su teléfono ocupado. Pensó que ella hablaba con Kyle.

En esos momentos, Kyle tomaba una taza de café mientras miraba a Minmei dormir plácidamente; pensaba en Lisa. Pensaba si valía la pena renunciar a Minmei – la glamorosa cantante, la mujer soñada por todos, el ídolo de multitudes – para intentar amar a la oscura y anónima comandante Hayes.

No podía decidirse. Por eso no quiso llamar a Lisa.

La comandante Hayes desayunó tranquilamente. Tenía turno en la tarde, como todos los del puente. El almirante Gloval había decidido que se merecían una mañana libre después del baile. Por eso se sorprendió cuando sintió a Claudia.

-¡Lisa! ¡Abre, es urgente!

¿Qué querría? ¿Hubo una emergencia acaso?

Claudia estaba sonriente en la puerta, rodeada de ramos de flores y peluches.

-¡Claudia, qué amable eres! ¡Me traes flores!

-No seas tonta, las dejaron aquí unos mensajeros. Vine a ver cómo estabas y me encuentro con este montón de regalos. Apúrate, hay que entrarlos.

Muertas de la risa entraron con los regalos de la comandante. Eran sólo siete, pero como era la primera vez que Lisa recibía regalos de un hombre, le parecieron excesivos.

-¡Qué amable es Kyle! – dijo Lisa.

-Lo siento, Lisa, pero no son de Kyle – respondió Claudia mientras examinaba las tarjetas.

-Entonces son de... – el rostro de Lisa se iluminó ante la posibilidad.

-No, tampoco son de Rick.

-¿Y de quién, entonces?

-De "quiénes", comandante; anoche cuando dejaste de ser la dama de hielo, derretiste a medio ejército.

-¿Qué?

-¡Mira! – Claudia aguantaba la risa mientras leía las tarjetas – nuestros oficiales tienen su corazoncito, pero no tienen mucho estilo para escribir:

-"Comandante, mi corazón espera la oportunidad de obedecer sus órdenes de combate; con amor, coronel Peters" ¡Oh, vaya! El coronel Peters nunca me había habado, excepto para darme órdenes o discutir una decisión.

-Y hay más. Te escriben coroneles, tenientes, generales y hasta el almirante Gloval.

-¿Y qué dice el almirante Gloval? Espero que no sea algo romántico, para mí es como un padre.

-Tranquila, nos mandó algo a todas. Dice algo así como "La felicito por sus estrategias del baile, espero que las aplique en el puente"

-Qué dulce – Lisa miró con cariño las flores del capitán y su tarjeta. De pronto, se puso seria -. Rick no envió nada.

-Deja de pensar en él. Piensa en Kyle.

-Kyle tampoco envió nada.

-Dale tiempo. Y si no te resulta con él, tienes seis candidatos. Siete si cuentas a Gloval.

-¡Claudia, no juegues!

Claudia la ayudó a arreglar los regalos y redactar notas de agradecimiento para los galantes caballeros. Después, ambas se despidieron para prepararse para el turno de la tarde.

-Hoy veré a Rick – dijo Lisa mientras se vestía. Y por primera vez, la idea no le produjo dolor.

Después del almuerzo comenzó el turno de la tarde. Lisa tuvo que aguantar ver a Kim, Sammy y Vanessa riéndose por lo bajo cuando pasaba al lado de ellas, hasta que se cansó:

-¿Y a ustedes, qué les pasa?

Sammy se rió más fuerte y después puso cara de disculpa:

-Estábamos diciendo que pareces otra...

-El nuevo amor hace que te veas más bonita – dijo Vanessa.

Lisa sonrió, halagada a su pesar.

-¿Ustedes creen?

-Sí – dijo Sammy -, cuando andabas detrás del teniente Hunter siempre andabas seria y enojada. Esta tarde te ves tan alegre...

-Bueno, gracias. Creo – Lisa se alejó de las muchachas y se encontró frente a frente a Rick.

-Si no le molesta ir a su lugar en el puente, comandante, es hora de comenzar los patrullajes – masculló él.

-Aún quedan cinco minutos, Rick.

-Y supongo que los quiere aprovechar hablando de su nueva conquista, ¿no?

-Si ella quiere usarlos para eso, tiene derecho – intervino Claudia -. Usted, capitán Hunter, debería aprovechar este tiempo para ir a su avión y prepararse para el despegue. ¿No cree?

-Él no te conviene, Lisa. Sólo te usa para darle celos a Minmei – dijo Rick antes de irse.

Las chicas quedaron en silencio.

-No le hagas caso al teniente, Lisa. Creo que le dura la resaca de anoche – dijo Kim.

-Debe estar celoso – dijo Vanessa.

-¿Y por qué celoso? Es novio de Minmei, cómo va a estar celoso por Lisa... – Sammy se llevó las manos a la boca, arrepentida de lo que había dicho.

-No te preocupes, Sammy. Sé que nunca podría competir con la famosa estrella de la canción. Pero él fue tan amable conmigo... – suspiró Lisa – pensé que podía tener esperanzas.

-¡No quise decir eso, Lisa! – se disculpó Sammy – Es que ella es una artista famosa, nadie podría competir con ella.

-Si dejaron de hablar del nuevo novio de la comandante Hayes, me gustaría que alguien se dignara a darme las indicaciones del patrullaje – reclamó Rick por el intercomunicador. Las chicas volaron a sus puestos de trabajo.

Rick estuvo sumamente irritable toda la tarde. Le gritó a la mitad de los pilotos, y cuando alguien lo felicitaba por su compromiso con Minmei la gran cantante ídolo de la Tierra, se limitaba a encogerse de hombros y gruñir palabras ininteligibles.

-Más vale que arregles la cara, teniente – lo retó Max -. Deberías estar feliz por lo tuyo con Minmei, y parece que hubieras comido vinagre. ¿Sigues con resaca?

-No te metas en lo que no te importa, Max.

-Es que sí me importa, Teniente. Eres mi amigo y no te ves feliz. Además, con esa expresión asustas a los pilotos novatos.

Rick se quedó callado, dudando si hablar o no. Pero se decidió.

-Max – dijo -, creo que he arruinado mi vida.

-Yo también lo creo – respondió Max.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

El vals, tercera parte y final.

Mañana de verano, en el hangar. Calor insoportable. Final de un turno agotador. Rick planeaba una estrategia para reconquistar a Lisa, dejar a Minmei sin hacerla sufrir, y hacerlo en menos de una semana, la semana que faltaba para anunciar la fecha del matrimonio con la cantante. Lisa no facilitaba las cosas, porque le había dado por evitarlo en los turnos y no responderle las llamadas, mientras que Minmei alardeaba delante de todos sobre su relación con el piloto y lo obligaba a presentarse en cuanto programa de farándula existía.

Y ya estaba cansado.

De pronto sintió voces de admiración que daban los pilotos y uno que otro silbido. Se asomó a mirar y contempló a Lisa que caminaba despreocupadamente, con un coqueto hot pant, camiseta ajustada y un sombrero de explorador, y se dirigía a un pequeño avión estacionado en el hangar. Lynn Kyle la seguía a corta distancia, embobado, llevando una canasta de picnic.

-La comandante Hayes es perfecta – musitó alguien.

-Quién diría que tenía ese tremendo cuerpo bajo el uniforme – dijo otro. Rick le dio un pisotón disimuladamente.

-Qué afortunado es ese pacifista – comentó otro -. Si la deja escapar, yo estaré listo para atraparla.

-¡Qué tonterías dices! ¿Cómo alguien en su sano juicio puede dejar escapar a semejante diosa? – dijo otro.

-"_Yo conozco a uno_" -, pensó Rick, dándose un coscorrón.

Lisa lo había amado; ahora se daba cuenta. Ahora entendía las miradas, los celos, las bromas... demasiado tarde entendía que ella lo amó.

Lisa trepó grácilmente al avión y Kyle saltó a la cabina delantera; los pilotos los miraron despegar y perderse en la lejanía.

-Van al bosque – dijo alguien, y nadie le respondió. Pero Rick se fue rápidamente a su avión.

-Caperucita, te salvaré del lobo – murmuró Rick, y nadie entendió por qué el teniente Hunter volvió a salir de patrulla si ya había terminado su turno.

Ni Lisa ni Kyle se dieron cuenta del intruso, embebidos como estaban en su conversación. Rick espiaba desde detrás de un árbol, y aunque no alcanzaba a escuchar claramente las palabras, cada carcajada de Lisa se le clavaba como un cuchillo en el corazón.

-Apenas él intente abusar de ella, salgo de acá y lo mato – se juraba a sí mismo.

Pero nadie intentó abusar de nadie. Guardaron las cosas del picnic y se fueron. Kyle arrojó algunos restos de fruta detrás de los árboles.

-A algún conejo le pueden servir – dijo.

El "conejo" agradeció el gesto, pues no había comido en todo el día. Devoró los restos de manzana y los siguió, ocultándose entre los matorrales.

De pronto se encontraron frente a un hermoso lago.

-¿Nademos? – sugirió Lisa.

-No tengo traje de baño... – dudó Kyle.

"_Rayos. Ahora se van a bañar desnudos y yo tendré que aguantarme el espectáculo"_ – pensó Rick.

-Hace calor, nos bañamos con ropa y nos secamos con el aire acondicionado del avión – dijo Lisa.

-Ya – dijo Kyle, fastidiado. Bañarse con ropa no era su idea de diversión, precisamente.

Se dieron unos cuantos chapuzones hasta que cayó la noche. Se tendieron en el suelo, y miraron las estrellas. La noche era cálida y perfumada. Kyle miró de reojo a su encantadora compañera y notó que ella sonreía.

-¿En qué piensas? – le preguntó.

-Recordé una vez que discutimos con Rick sobre este lago. Yo decía que las aguas eran cálidas, por la tierra volcánica; él insistía en que el bombardeo cambió las cosas, y ahora era agua helada. Veo que yo tenía razón.

-_"Siempre tiene razón; es una comadreja parlanchina"-_pensó Rick.

-Hablas mucho del teniente Hunter.

-No me había dado cuenta.

-Quizás el tema te gusta. Pero no debes olvidar que es un hombre comprometido.

-Sí, es el feliz futuro esposo de la estrella del canto, tu prima Minmei.

-¿Celosa?

-¿Cómo podría estar celosa? ¿Cómo podría competir yo con la maravillosa Minmei?

Kyle miró la figura de Lisa que se transparentaba bajo la ropa mojada y tragó saliva antes de poder hablar.

-Pues yo creo que eres muy bella.

-Gracias – Lisa sonrió y se ruborizó. Kyle se sentó para colocarse sobre ella. La miró a los ojos y acercó su rostro a la chica. Justo cuando iba a besarla, ella volteó la cabeza.

-Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo. Mi corazón pertenece a otro.

Kyle sonrió tristemente.

-Podríamos intentarlo. Hay gente que aprende a amarse.

-Yo no puedo ser así. Estoy enamorada, y si el hombre de mis sueños quiere a otra, pues me quedaré sola. Gracias por pensar en mí, pero no puedo corresponderte como te mereces.

-Lisa, eres una gran mujer y quien te rechazó es un estúpido. Y lamento que no quieras darme una oportunidad, pero respeto tu decisión.

Durante todo este diálogo Rick había dado saltos de felicidad escondido tras los árboles. Dio las gracias al cielo y se prometió a sí mismo ir esa noche a romper el compromiso con la cantante.

Se fue rápidamente, así que no escuchó el resto del diálogo:

-No es que no quiera darte una oportunidad, es sólo que...

-¿Entonces, puedo seguir viéndote? ¿Puedo intentarlo? Lisa, me he dado cuenta de la persona especial que eres. Jamás conocí a alguien como tú, y creo que podemos crear magia juntos, tú y yo. Déjame intentar.

Lisa sonrió, por toda respuesta. Era agradable sentirse cortejada.

Tomados de las manos volvieron al avión. Una vez en el hangar, se despidieron y ella dejó que él la besara. Esto lo vieron Sammy y Kim, que visitaban a dos pilotos amiguitos de ellas.

De inmediato le transmitieron la noticia a Vanessa, que lo divulgó por toda la base. ¡La comandante Hayes era novia del civil-pacifista-activista-hippie Lynn Kyle!

Rick, que acababa de romper con Minmei y tenía en su frente la evidencia de la furia de la cantante, escuchó la noticia por radio y casi deja que su avión caiga en picada.

-_"Me lo merezco, me lo merezco_ – pensaba – _Tardé demasiado en decidirme."_

Al día siguiente, Rick, que no había podido dormir entre que pensaba en su problema y hablaba con algún reportero (sobre el tema Minmei), se quedó más del tiempo debido en la base para pillar a la comandante Hayes cuando entraba en su turno.

Lisa, que había visto, leído y escuchado del escándalo del año – el rompimiento del compromiso de Minmei; el rostro de la bella Miss Macross llorando estaba en todos los noticieros y diarios del lugar – lo saludó con una gran sonrisa.

-Así que acá está el hombre que hace sufrir a nuestra estrella – dijo Lisa.

-Felicitaciones por tu noviazgo – masculló Rick.

-¿Noviazgo? ¿Yo?

-No finjas; toda la base sabe lo tuyo con Kyle. Los vieron besándose anoche.

Lisa lanzó una carcajada.

-¡Era solo un beso de despedida! Yo no tengo novio, Rick. El hombre de mi vida está comprometido... o lo estaba – Lisa lo miró significativamente. Él sintió que su corazón saltaba de alegría en su pecho.

-Entonces... ¿no lo verás más?

-¿Quién ha dicho eso? Él no es el hombre de mi vida, pero me pidió una oportunidad. Vamos a salir más seguido, a ver si algo ocurre entre nosotros. ¿Qué opinas?

-Una mierda – murmuró Rick.

-¿Qué?

-¿Y saldrás con él en forma exclusiva?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que si no habrá una posibilidad entre mil de que tú salgas algún otro.

-No sé. Acepto propuestas. Total, no tengo compromisos.

-Podemos ir al bosque. Hay un lago de aguas cálidas que te encantará.

-Me parece muy bien. ¿Cuándo?

-¿Puede ser ahora? Nadie te negará un cambio de turno, eres la jefa, y a mí me gustaría alejarme de los periodistas.

-Bien – aceptó ella y ambos partieron al avión de Rick.

Rick consiguió algunas provisiones de los pilotos, las echó al avión y ayudó a Lisa a subir.

-Tendrás que sentarte en mis rodillas.

-Me parece bien.

-Y no tengo un cinturón de seguridad para ti. Tendrás que abrazarme fuerte.

-De acuerdo.

Despegaron y pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio. De pronto, él dijo:

-Podríamos bañarnos en el lago.

-Gran idea.

-Pero, Lisa, no tengo traje de baño.

-Yo tampoco.

-Y no pienso mojar mi uniforme. Es molesto secarse con el aire acondicionado del avión.

Lisa lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

-Yo tampoco quiero mojar mi uniforme. Estaremos a mano.

Rick la abrazó más fuerte, mientras se disponían a aterrizar y comenzar la tarde, la merienda, el paseo, y ¿quién sabe qué más?

Fin


End file.
